Real Reality
by SkylerOcon
Summary: Marth has been having strange dreams of a boy in red lately. And somehow, the dreams turn out to be a reality. With a romance sparking between both the red boy, and another girl, which will he choose to be his Real Reality? RoyxMarthxSamus love triangle
1. Chapter 1

**Yup. I'm going to attempt to write another fic that's over two chapters again. And knowing my consistency with these, don't get mad if this ends up discontinued.**

**Before I start, the fic is a RoyxMarthxSamus love triangle. Each chapter will be in either Marth or Roy's POV. It can't be in Samus'… well, because you'll find that out after the first scene pretty much.**

**And yeah. Enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"You know, I think we ought a try and get out of this white place," said Roy._

_"Why? It's like this every time. Just blank whiteness. Why change it now? Maybe next time I can try and go for blue," I replied sarcastically._

_"Oh, very funny. I'm serious. I'm sick of white! It's always white, white, white. You're the only blue one I see here, Marth," Roy returned._

_"Well then maybe we can go for red. That way maybe you can realize how boring one color can get after so long. Seriously, can't you try wearing something else for a change?" I said gesturing toward his red garb, which would be sure to make even the most tame bull start to chase the red-head._

_"Maybe you should to. Ya know, if this wasn't a-" _

"MARTH!"

A what? A Marth? Where the hell do I fit into that sentence!

"MARTH LOWELL! WAKE UP!"

Wake up? Ah no… Not again!

"DAMMIT, WAKE UP!" The screams of my history teacher must've been heard around the world. Maybe if I compared that to the infamous 'Shot heard 'round the world' at Concord and Lexington, he'd cut me a break. And I better say something fast, cause Mr. Hanarkin is about to whack me with a meter stick.

"You know, Mr. Hanarkin, that your voice is the classroom equivalent of the shot heard 'round the world," I hoped I said that in a joking tone. I was probably going to get hit though, regardless of whether or not he though it was funny.

He sighed and said, "You know, we haven't even gotten to Concord and Lexington yet," turns out I was lucky. Or maybe it was just that Mr. Hanarkin liked me. Who knows. I'm just lucky I didn't get the shit smacked out of me.

I resolved to try to keep myself conscious, though I didn't want to, for the rest of my history class. I stared absent mindedly around the classroom. I recognized everybody except for one person. A girl who wore all orange. Mr. Hanarkin must've introduced her at the beginning of class or I probably never paid enough attention to get any lasting impression of her. Most likely the latter.

It seems that I don't really pay much attention to anything anymore. Despite the fact that I'm in constant risk of getting hit by my history teacher, and not knowing who or what is around me, if there was ever a time when I needed this to be happening it was now. All my friends moved away - the real ones anyway - and all the other ones have ditched me for other people. I've found a refuge. A way to escape from the hellish twist my personal life has taken (though I guess this is a part of my personal life too), a way to just be happy. I've heard all the cheesy stories and all the clichéd tales, most of which were made by Disney. It really is true that dreaming is a good thing.

Sure, they're a nice way to pass the time while you're asleep. Maybe even during the day when you don't want to listen to another lecture about the Pythagorean Theorem by your math teacher. But this… this, I don't think Disney has attempted. Quite frankly, I don't think anybody has even dreamt this up. Something, somebody to look forward too seeing at night when I go to bed. A reason to put real life on hold - or what I wish wasn't real life - and settle into my own personal bubble of happiness. A recurring dream, that somehow always knows what happened the last time I had it, and isn't some trippy experience. This is what has become reality to me. Somebody that shouldn't exist, but does. Somebody whose existence doesn't even make sense. Roy.

When I go to bed at night, there aren't any dreams about flying in the night, like a superhero. There are only dreams about that one person. He's just there in empty whiteness as am I in my own unconsciousness. Roy is not a boyfriend, but a best friend. Somebody who I can look forward to seeing. Now that I practically have nobody to talk to.

And whenever I feel like he's going to tell me how it was happening, my alarm clock goes off, or I almost get hit by meter sticks. Something annoying like that! Can't they just let me sleep in peace! Sure, I may be missing important lectures and I may be ditching my job, but when it really comes down to it, is even fathomable for those things to even compare to me seeing Roy? They just seem so… insignificant in comparison.

Even though I still do have a few people who talk to me sometimes, like Link, and sometimes Mario (though I feel the latter just does it to be nice), they don't compare. I want the life that I have when I sleep to become my reality. It's to perfect to be impossible, yet to perfect to be possible! How is that I can remember every meeting between me and Roy?

How is that even possible…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Marth," Greeted Link happily. He sat down with me at my usual table. Usually just me and my company of five empty chairs, it was now me, Link, and four empty chairs. What an improvement.

"Hmm?" I couldn't help but make myself sound like an idiot in front of one of the two people who bothered with me.

"I want you to meet somebody. Her name is Samus," Link said, gesturing to the girl. In the custom of me, being all blue, Roy, being all red, and Link, being all green, Samus had dressed in all orange. How the hell does that work?

"Hi," smiled Samus. She seemed happy to see me.

"Samus is one of my friends from that online game I play. She just moved here from Minnesota," explained Link. He then continued, "She wanted to know if there were any guys that I thought she would get along with, other than me. And if deep-down you're still the same as you were last year - you know, sarcastic yet still joking, which doesn't seem to be the case now – then you too would definitely get along."

Just to prove that I could still be the same me I returned, "Oh like _that's _ever going to happen."

Samus giggled at the overused line. Link just groaned.

Samus then asked: "How come you were sitting by yourself, Marth? You seem like a pretty likeable person."

"Ah well, you know how it goes," I began, "First you have friends then most move away over the summer and the rest ditch ya. Typical afterschool-special material."

This time I managed to pull a laugh out of both Link and Samus.

"Either that or a made for TV movie," added Samus.

Link laughed, "Looks like you haven't changed. Well, that much anyway," Link looked like he was about to say something, but then changed his mind. Instead, he started to walk off and said, "Just get to know each other."

With Link gone, Samus and I were left alone. If this was Link's plan for trying to make her popular it was not going to work. But Samus was oblivious to the fact. She seemed perfectly content in the silence that had settled between. Unfortunately for her, I wasn't so I said, "What's the chances of you moving to the same city that Link lived in, especially if the only reason you two know each other is from some online game?"

"Oh, you know, the same chance of you perking up. You know Link talks about you a lot, right? He likes you a lot. He just wishes you would go out there and try to get some new friends instead of sulking all the time," Samus informed.

Though I knew I already had the best friend I could probably ever have I said, "I did try that. But it never really felt right. I never could find the right group of people, or the right person, to hang out with."

"Maybe you were trying so hard to find people who were like your last group, nobody was good enough," suggested Samus.

I turned away and gave a dark scowl. Then I muttered, "Please, no after-school special clichés. If my group was any good, then Link and Mario wouldn't be the only thr—two people who still talked to me." I barely managed to keep myself from saying three.

"At least try to come up with something original – you already pulled the after-school special," joked Samus.

"Hey, even my charm has limits," I replied with an obviously fake smile.

"Ha-ha," started Samus, "My does also. Maybe _that _explains why I already got ISS for the next three days after this."

"ISS? Good job. Which teacher?" I asked.

"You're congratulating me on getting ISS? I wish my parents were like that. And ISS blows anyway."

"Well, this school's ISS kicks ass. You can sleep the whole time, and you don't even have to do work. The teacher who 'teaches' it, brings movies all day. And these aren't school approved movies; these are gory rated-R things. I assure you. You'll like the ISS here."

Samus' eyes now had an obvious gleam, "I like that."

"Why don't I send somebody a text message on my phone right in front of the assistant principal so that I can get in ISS too?" I asked through a grin. I was happy that Samus and I had gotten off to a good start.

Samus replied, "That would be great, but wouldn't you get the phone confiscated?"

"Eh… I usually carry about ten dollars with me. That's how much it costs to get it back. I have the money for it anyway. While I'm not dirt rich, or anything of the sort, I have a job down at EB Games. The pay is decent, and the hours are pretty flexible."

"Awesome! So that means that not only can you practically blow off class and come to ISS with me, you get free stuff because you work at a video game store?" said Samus. The intentions of the last sentence were clear. She wanted me to give her something.

"Yeah. It's pretty nice," I returned, pretending like I didn't catch her implication. I then said, "So ready to get me in ISS with you?"

I saw Samus scowling because I ignored her obvious want for free game-gear, but then her face brightened as she said, "Let's go!"

So, the pair of us strode over towards where our assistant principal, Ms. Ikarian, was. I flipped out my phone, right in front of her, and literally stopped walking as soon as she started saying something and began to enter a text message to my cousin, who could avoid harms way because he was in a different school in a different state.

"Marth! What are you doing!" Shrieked Ms. Ikarian, "You know that having your cell phones on while school is in session is against the rules!"

I put on a fake 'no-duh' face, and hurriedly closed the phone and put it in my pocket.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you ISS for the next three days," began Ms. Ikarian.

"Aww, but Ms. Ikarian I for-"

"No 'but's, Marth. Starting tomorrow, report to the ISS room," she instructed.

I grumbled a little as Samus and I walked away from Ms. Ikarian, but the moment she was out of site, a broad grin graced me and Samus' faces. I could tell that, things were about to turn around.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And that concludes my first chapter. That's seven pages of one chapter, four of which is a dialogue scene. So don't shoot if I dragged on to much.**

**Anyway, guess who gets to decide who Marth ends up with? You guys! So when you review, cast your votes for who Marth ends up with (choose Roy!).**

**If you couldn't tell, I want Roy, but I'm not sure if the fic will be as good if Marth ends up with Roy rather than Samus. And after this… Well, that's it! Hoped you liked the first chapter and such.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry. I'm a slow updater, so sorry to those of you (if any) who were waiting for this. But hopefully you won't regret it. Plot twists (and for once, not chaos) ensues. How fun.**

**Enjoy!**

"It was pretty cool, Samus and I in ISS. Pretty much we just made wise-ass comments about the movies that they played, drawing a few laughs out of the other people who got trapped in that haven disguised as a hellhole. Of course we got to know each other, but it seems that we would rather just be jackasses," I explained to the red head.

"Seems like you really hit it off with this Samus chick. Perhaps you oughta ask her out on an actual date. You could give her some of that crap from the store you work at that she likes so much," suggested Roy.

"I would… but I dunno. It wouldn't feel right if Samus and I went out. It'd be awkward. We make better friends than a couple, so it just wouldn't work if we went out," though I didn't actually believe my own words, I said them because it would feel awkward agreeing about liking Samus, because in honesty, I think I did. But there was something about Roy that kept me from admitting this in front of him.

"Eh… I don't believe you, but whatever. Have it your way, blue-boy," replied Roy, with his own personal charm. He then said: "So, anything new with those video games?"

It always irks me when he treats video games like they're a waste of time. Honestly, I think part of the reason he exists is because of my over-exposure to them. So, I decided to be my normal smartass self: "Yes, actually. If you must know, the game that I really can't wait for – Super Smash Brothers: Brawl – has completely screwed itself over by adding this dumb character named Olimar who comes from a game that definitely does not deserve any representation in Super Smash Brothers, while the series F-Zero seems to only have representation from this guy name Samurai Gorough who isn't even a playable character. The company Nintendo seems to refuse to allow Captain Falcon to return even the F-Zero is one of their best and most memorable franchises ever. It owns the game that Olimar came from's soul."

Roy was completely and totally lost and just said, "Uhh… Okay then."

"You know, next time maybe I could dream up some video games to bring into here. You seem the type to like the Kingdom Hearts series. It seems to fit you," I grinned.

Roy began to think about this. He nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm sick of being so lost whenever you go on a rant about how Master Chief is overly popular and stuff."

"Well, then how about a trade. I know you hate the subject, because it seems that every time we start to talk about this I wake up, but–" I was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, this all is happening because of –"

_BRIINGG! BRIINGG! BRIING!_

_The god damned alarm clock was going off again. I forgot I had school today. I'm just going to play hookie, cause I really don't want to have to deal with falling asleep in class again and almost getting smacked upside the head with meter sticks. But on the other side, I'm going to have make-up work…_

_Ah, screw it. See ya soon, Roy. As I went back to sleep, I was sure to concentrate on video games being in the white room along with Roy. I'm going to make him like the things that suck away all my free time not spent sleeping if it kills me._

I came back into the white area where my meetings with Roy take place the way that I always do. It's like that clichéd thing about 'the light' and how it's the last thing you see before you go to heaven. So metaphorically speaking, Roy is my heaven.

"So, ya actually got the video games to get in here? And still no color?" joked Roy.

I turned to see a television set hooked up to a PS2, and naturally a copy of Kingdom Hearts in it. I told him that the game fit him, and apparently my subconscious agreed, so it summoned up a copy of the game along with its system.

"So, you ready to play?" I questioned merrily, happy that I actually managed to alter this blank white hell a bit.

"Bring it," challenged Roy.

Everything was already hooked up (It even came complete with a memory card) so I hit the on button and started Roy up with the game. From there, I didn't have to do much because he was immediately hooked. I just kicked back and watched him finally realize why I was addicted to the virtual world.

Matching with my thoughts, Roy said trance-like, "No wonder you like these things."

I just laughed at his comment. There wasn't really much more to it, because now there was yet another thing that Roy and I seemed to agree on. We got along better than Samus and I.

So, for what was in the white-world a few hours – no telling how long it was in reality – we just kinda sat around and played Kingdom Hearts. Then, Roy said something which actually shed some light about why I was here. And Roy didn't bother with any hidden implications, he just said something that was both the truth, and a complete mystery. "You know… the premise of this game has to do with why you keep on showing up here."

My ears perked for two reasons: The first being that I might finally figure out the truth, and the second was that I hadn't disappeared from the white-world yet.

"And knowing your luck, you're about to be woken up in three… two…"

"_One! Why the hell aren't you at school?" I heard my mom's voice shouting at me._

_Ugh… didn't think about this. I just decided to play hookie, "I don't feel very good…"_

_"Oh… I'm sorry, hun. Do you need anything?" Can you say 'bipolar disorder'? First she's cussing at me, now she's all hugs and flowers._

_"Just… let me sleep."_

_"Okay."_

_Always with the interruptions! Always! Back to sleep then…_

And now I'm back. The same area as always, the blank white space, but with the new feature of the PS2. Roy, of course, was laying on the couch in front of the television asleep. Naturally, I walked up and kicked him.

"Can't you sleep when I'm awake or something?" I asked.

Roy groaned, "No, now let me sleep."

"What, is their some rule against you sleeping when I am? That'd save time if you ask me," I suggested.

"Well, it doesn't quite work like that. Do you want me to tell you how this happens now?" Roy said. He was apparently trying to tell me now that I just fell asleep, so some random thing wouldn't come and wake me up.

"Yeah!" I replied, excited.

"Well, then sit down. It's going to take a long time to explain this," Roy said the first part rhetorically.

Just to antagonize him, I sat down anyway. "Well, you said to sit down."

Roy rolled his eyes and began to explain, "Well, technically I'm a dream. But, isn't impossible to have a clear memory of duplicate dreams? And a dream that's been recurring for weeks, no less. Well, that's because we're connected. To me, this room isn't just a blank white space. It's actually a barren desert wasteland that I've lived in since I was born.

"Before you get all confused, let me tell you that now that you know of Scapia, or the aforementioned barren wasteland, you'll see it instead of blank white space. There's a lot more than Liverpool out there, Marth. It's just that most people don't know about it.

"You see, most worlds are directly connected. Hell, you already know about most of them. Middle Earth, the Mushroom Kingdom. Most of these were brought into your world by people like you. The dual souls.

"Each of these 'dual souls' are born with a connected but separate partner from one of these worlds. The main souls, the ones from your world, very rarely stumble upon the fact that the other worlds exist. And what's ever better about it, is that while your world is distant from mine, all worlds except for yours are connected. If I were to start running, I would end up somewhere in the Guerudo Desert. Maybe hang out with Link for a bit while I was there.

"But, before I get too off track, let's get back to the point. Dual souls exist for one reason. To control the balance of the worlds. Oh yeah, we're getting into the clichéd shit now, but trust me. You'll have fun. It's like a real video game after a while.

"So, you're essentially either good or evil. Not light or dark. There's a difference. A big one. But you'll learn more about that soon. We gotta get to the important stuff that mainly has to do with you.

"You aren't a regular dual soul. You see, if good and evil were to fight unconditionally and without interference, they would kill each other else. Not good. Basically, insert a chaos theory of your choice here and the world ends. Needless to say, that wouldn't be good.

"You are a Saaiken. A person whose halfway between good and evil. Your soul purpose, excuse me if I sound cliché, is to make sure that good and evil don't kill each other off. And it's important that you don't die because there's only five of you. Understand?"

"Well," I began, "Despite that I really should be freaking out because I'm going to be saving the world or some other crazy shit, all I really have to say is: Dude… Way overdramatic."

"Really?" asked Roy.

"Yeah. Really," I informed.

"Dammit…" he complained.

"Aww…" I don't even know why I was about to try and cheer him up from his false sadness. I put my hand around his shoulder and said, "Don't be sad."

Roy grinned and said, "Thanks."

"So, were you being serious, or are you just trying to screw with my head?" I inquired.

"I'm being serious," Roy confirmed. He closed the remaining difference in space between us and said, "I know it's a lot to take in… but, just sleep on it, okay? I can get it so that you won't be in harm's way."

"Well, that depends," I began, "You said it was going to be like a video game. So pretty much, if I agree to let you get me out of harms way, I will forget about you and never see you again."

Roy looked down, "Yeah."

"Well in that case, I accept. I wouldn't give up you. You're like my best friend," I said with bravado. However, the words 'best friend' didn't seem to work between me and him.

Roy blushed a bit, going with the red theme, and grinned, "Yeah. Thanks, Marth."

_So I guess… this is my new reality.  
_

**And that's it. Yeah, I know, I sent PMs to a few of you saying that the update would come last week, but I got sidetracked. Phoenix Wright is a very time consuming game.**

**Hope the very clichéd plot twist there didn't dissuade any of you from reading this. I'm trying to make this as un-clichéd as possible. So yeah. See you next time I update.**


End file.
